A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of ingredients that can be used in cosmetic compositions, and more particularly in multi-purpose cosmetic compositions designed to perform a variety of functions.
B. Description of Related Art
People today face an overwhelming amount of demands on their time, and as such have little time to dedicate to treatment of their skin, and in particular facial skin. At the same time, a high value is placed on flawless and youthful skin. People are also increasingly aware of the need to protect facial skin from sun damage. Current products on the market target only one or two of the needs for skin care, and are time consuming to apply and manage. Products that provide these benefits in a single formulation are therefore desired.